Dreams Can Come True
by LawlietLight7
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy is a famous French painter that has been having the same reoccurring dream of the same man every night. He came to believe it was his soulmate. Will he ever find his soulmate or will he just stay forever in his dreams? [FrUK]
1. Francis Bonnefoy

_**Dreams Can Come True**_

Francis Bonnefoy was a famous French painter. Dozens of his works hung in many museums around Paris. People said that he had superb taste in art, food, and in lovers. No matter how many lovers the man had...he was never satisfied. Men or women...no one seemed to catched his eye. That was until he started dreaming of the same man every night.

Francis didn't know when the dreams started, but every dream was the same. It always started with a pair of emerald eyes below a pair of horrendous eyebrows. The eyes would always draw him in to come closer. His footsteps would always lead him closer and closer to this unknown man and he would always reach the man before he would awaken.

The dream frustrated him to no end. It was all he thought about by the time he woke up to the time he would fall asleep. This mysterious man plagued his mind and he tried to analyze the dream the best he could possibly could. Had he seen the man before? Was he a sign of something to come? Or was he his soulmate? So many questions flooded his mind.

Today, the Frenchman decided to paint the man he had been seeing in his dreams. He turned to a fresh page and he began to paint. It took him hours to finish the painting, but when he finally finished...he stared at it like it was the most excellent painting he had ever seen in his life.

The man in his painting was simply gorgeous. He was slender and had an air of sophistication about him. He had emerald orbs for eyes. He had unruly blonde hair that the Frenchman just wanted to run his fingers through. Last, but not least, he had those big black eyebrows. They weren't a flaw in Francis's eyes. It made the man unique.

This painting gave him a feeling that he had never experienced. At that moment, Francis realized that the painting he had created from his dreams was in fact the painting of...his soulmate.

After the painting had dried, the French artist ran his slender hand over the painted man's face and smiled. "If only you were real...", he uttered softly to the painting. All Francis ever wanted in his life was a real relationship not just a brief fling like his past lovers.

The French artist was tired of his current love life. He wanted to settle down. At first, he rather enjoyed the title of "playboy", but those days were soon coming to a close. He would find this dream man even if it took him forever, but there was a possibility that the man didn't even exist...

The Frenchman let out a heavy sigh and glanced at the clock. It was getting late. With one more glance at the painting, the blonde finally decided to retire to his bedroom for the night. He walked up the stairs feeling so hopeful, but yet so hopeless. Francis grew tired of the same old routine, but what he would wake up and find in the morning would give him the biggest shock of his life.


	2. Arthur Kirkland

Francis got up and did his usual routine like he always did every morning, but something seemed off. The French artist made his way to the living room to look at his painting and what he saw shocked him. The man in the painting...was gone. Francis looked frantically through the pages of his artist pad and the painting of his dream man was nowhere to be found.

The Frenchman was very upset. He worked hard on that painting and it just disappeared. He actually felt tears well up in his sky blue eyes. Francis had never cried over a painting before, but it was more than just that to him. It had so much more meaning.

He buried his face in his hands and he sighed deeply. Suddenly, the Frenchman felt something gently tap his shoulder. He looked up from his hands and turned to see what was tapping on his shoulder. What he saw literally took the breath right out of him...his painting was standing before him...in flesh and blood.

All Francis could do was simply stare at the man that he had always saw in his dreams and now here he was. The man from the painting seemed to look generally confused and oblivious to where he was. "Excuse me, sir...but where am I?", his emerald eyes blinked in confusion.

The Frenchman finally found his voice. "I-In my home.", that was all the artist could manage to say at that very moment. The emerald eyed man tilted his head to the side, making him look like a curious puppy. "But where is your home?", he asked the Frenchman. Francis thought his confused expression was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Paris.", he gave the confused man a gentle smile. The Brit smiled. "Thank you, sir...May I ask what your name is?", he asked Francis with a polite tone. All Francis could do was smile like an idiot. "Francis...Francis Bonnefoy.", the Frenchman offered his hand to his dream man.

The Englishman graciously took Francis's hand and shook it. "Arthur Kirkland. Such a pleasure to meet you.", he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the Frenchman before him. He felt such a strange yet strong connection with this man, but he couldn't seem to place the feeling.

"Such a lovely name. And it's such a pleasure to meet you as well, mon cher.", Francis gave Arthur a sweet yet charming smile. Arthur's face turned a lovely shade of red at the pet name. This didn't go unnoticed by the Frenchman and his smile widened. This was the beginning to something truly beautiful.


End file.
